


Lips on Your Skin

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Пять поцелуев в жизни Каллена и Эвелины.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: The Herald and her Commander [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 5





	Lips on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 16: Поцелуй

Кассандра отводит её в самое просторное помещение небольшой церквушки Убежища. Эвелина всё ещё не понимает, почему она хочет вовлечь её в обсуждение планов Инквизиции (сложно поверить в то, что лидеры церковной организации и правда будут доверять решение важных вопросах магу, даже если народ успел окрестить её Вестницей Андрасте), но не спорит. В конце концов, она и правда хочет помочь.

В комнате их ждут ещё трое людей: Лелиана, мужчина, сражавшийся с демонами у разрыва на подходах к Храму Священного Праха, и ещё одна женщина, которую она видит впервые.

— Командир Каллен, — снова представляет его Кассандра. — Военачальник Инквизиции. Вы уже встречались.

Он коротко кивает.

— В долине мы так толком не познакомились. Рад, что всё обошлось.

И к большому удивлению Эвелины целует тыльную сторону её ладони. У неё невольно перехватывает дыхание, и она может лишь как идиотка молча смотреть на него, не в силах произнести ни одного связного слова.

В голове только две мысли. Первая, что у командующего войсками Инквизиции сильные руки. А вторая, что губы у него куда мягче, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Эвелина поспешно убирает ладонь и переводит взгляд на посла, которую представила Кассандра. Всё оставшееся время она чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Каллена, но так и не решается посмотреть на него в ответ.

* * *

— И если мы перебросим войска вот сюда, — Каллен передвигает по карте несколько фигурок, обозначающих отряды Инквизиции, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать Эвелине манёвр, — то…

Он осекается, когда видит, что она буквально клюёт носом, вместо того, чтобы следить за его объяснениями.

— Инквизитор? — неуверенно зовёт он её, но не получает отклика. Тогда он кладёт руку ей на плечо. — Эвелина?

Она вздрагивает, будто ошпаренная. Её глаза рассеяно мечутся по комнате, словно она не понимает, где находится, пока наконец не фокусируются на нём.

На её бледных щеках проступает румянец смущения.

— Андрасте милосердная, — бормочет она, поспешно протирая усталые глаза. — Прости, Каллен.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он. — Ты выглядишь… измождённой.

Эвелина смущённо улыбается и подавляет зевок.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет она. — Просто Солас учил меня новым магическим приёмам… И я не ожидала, что это окажется настолько тяжело.

Каллен понимающе кивает. Он хорошо знает как легко можно недооценить сложность тренировки. И как после этого трудно.

— Думаю, тогда тебе лучше отдохнуть, — предлагает он с тенью улыбки на лице. — Время на обдумывание тактики у нас ещё есть. И этим лучше заниматься на свежую голову.

Эвелина лишь кивает в ответ, снова подавляя зевок. Затем она подходит к Каллену и, привстав на носочки, оставляет короткий поцелуй на его щеке.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она, отстраняясь. Рука Каллена невольно тянется к щеке, где только что были её губы.

— Но за что? — недоуменно спрашивает он.

— За понимание.

Она улыбается и без лишних слов выходит из ставки командования, оставив Каллена в изумлённом молчании.

* * *

— Я не представляю, что мне делать, — Эвелина в отчаянии меряет шагами свою комнату в Скайхолде. — Я же просила не вовлекать мою семью в дела Инквизиции. А теперь они едут сюда!

— Я не знаю, почему Жозефина приняла такое решение, — осторожно отзывается Каллен, который всё это время внимательно следил за каждым её шагом. — Но я уверен, что иного выхода не было.

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Эвелина и останавливается. — И я её не виню. Если бы не её талант, то у нас не было бы и половины от нынешних союзников. Но это мои родители, Каллен, — в её голосе мелькают нотки отчаяния, словно у испуганного ребёнка. — Я не готова с ними встретиться. После всего, что произошло, я…

Каллен в два шага пересекает расстояние между ними и крепко обнимает Эвелину, которая тут же прячет лицо у него на груди. Он уже ненавидит этих людей только за то, что одна перспектива встречи с ними вызывает у Эвелины такую реакцию.

Она постоянно сражается с демонами, красными храмовниками и Создатель знает чем ещё, она без тени сомнения пошла против Корифея, когда это грозило верной смертью. Но от необходимости встретиться с родителями, её буквально бросало в дрожь.

— Ты будешь не одна, — тихо заверяет её Каллен, оставив долгий поцелуй на макушке. — Они больше не смогут причинить тебе вреда. Ни словами, ни действиями. Я позабочусь об этом. Как и все остальные.

Эвелина долго молчит, и Каллен лишь гладит её по голове, давая ей шанс почувствовать себя в безопасности. Наконец она кивает и отстраняется. Эвелина кажется спокойнее и собраннее, чем раньше.

— Ты прав, — соглашается она. И после паузы спрашивает: — Как думаешь, нам по силам устроить им такой приём, чтобы всё кричало «вам здесь не рады», но в самой вежливой манере?

— Думаю, что Жозефина что-нибудь придумает.

* * *

Эвелина лениво потягивается в постели, открывая глаза. Сквозь высокие витражные окна проникает яркий утренний свет.

Впервые за долгое время она чувствует себя выспавшейся и отдохнувшей. Может, всё дело в том, что теперь ей больше не нужно постоянно волноваться о Корифее и Бреши. Всё это осталось позади, и теперь она может спокойно выдохнуть.

И позволить себе понежиться в постели лишний часок-другой.

Эвелина поворачивает голову и видит спящего рядом Каллена. Во сне его лицо совершенно расслабленно, а дыхание тихое и размеренное. Она невольно засматривается на столь прекрасное зрелище.

На лоб Каллена упала прядь слегка вьющихся волос, и Эвелина, не сдержавшись, потянулась к ней, чтобы убрать с лица. Он слегка вздрагивает от её прикосновения и неохотно открывает глаза.

— Уже нужно вставать? — едва разборчиво бормочет он с хрипотцой в голосе.

— Нет, у нас ещё есть время, — шёпотом отзывается Эвелина.

Каллен обнимает её за талию и притягивает к себе.

— Тогда давай дальше спать.

Тревельян тихо хмыкает и коротко целует его в шею, после чего снова закрывает глаза.

* * *

Каллен заходит в комнату, когда отряд уже готов пройти через элювиан.

Дориан замечает его первым и легко пихает Железного Быка в бок, намекая на то, что их лучше бы оставить. Бык без слов кивает, и они тихо уводят Коула, давая им с Эвелиной минутку наедине.

Она плохо выглядит — это очевидно для любого, и сердце Каллена болезненно сжимается от того, что он не может сделать ровным счётом ничего, чтобы помочь своей жене.

— Я их остановлю, Каллен, — уверенно говорит Эвелина, но он видит, что это всего лишь маска. — Чего бы это ни стоило.

Он нервно сглатывает.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

— Но если я не вернусь…

Каллен не даёт ей закончить, с отчаянием целуя её в губы. Она отвечает с тем же рвением, будто бы в попытке наверстать всё то, что они могут упустить.

— Не говори так, — с болью произносит он, сжимая её лицо в своих ладонях. Его голос надламывается. Мерзкое чувство дежавю поселяется у него в душе. — Что бы ни случилось, ты обязательно вернёшься.

— Это приказ, командор? — спрашивает она его.

— Если это нужно, чтобы ты вернулась, то да. Это приказ.

На этот раз Эвелина целует его медленно и с чувством, словно пытаясь впечатать мгновение в память.

Позади них раздаётся неловкий кашель Дориана, который заставляет их отстраниться. Видно, что тевинтерец не хочет их прерывать, но знает, что выбор нет.

— Нам пора.

Эвелина кивает Дориану, а затем снова переводит взгляд на Каллена.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет она.

— А я тебя, — так же тихо отзывается он. И после секундной паузы добавляет: — Будь осторожна.

Она ничего не отвечает и вместе со спутниками проходит через гладь магического зеркала.


End file.
